


Surreal

by BlackCats



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's no Prince Charming and she's far from a delicate princess.<br/>(Yu, and Marie, and the fantasy that comprises their lives.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surreal

“What’s this?”

Yu arched his eyebrows from his place on the sofa, watching Marie as she lingered by the shelf. A book was in her hands—a hefty, sizable thing with golden text and dog-eared pages. It was on loan from the local library.

“That? It’s a fairy tale book.”

“Fairy tales…?” She repeated the words slowly, her brows furrowing in that dearly familiar way.

“Yeah. They’re stories meant for—“

Marie strode over and plopped beside him, clutching the book to her chest. “I’m going to read it,” she announced in that painfully direct way that brooked no argument. Yu shrugged his consent and began folding origami cranes absently, smoothing his fingers along the colorful sheets of paper. He caught Marie giving him a curious look before she blushed red in embarrassment and buried her nose back into her tome.

Yu smiled. “Be sure to tell me what you think.”

For a while there was just a peaceful stretch of amiable silence. Paper was manipulated in various ways, be it via folding or turning or otherwise, and snow drifted slowly down past the window. Yu couldn’t help but sneak peeks at Marie every now and then, taking in the wide-eyed wonder reflected in her face as she read one story after another after another.

Yu had just flipped on the weather channel when Marie suddenly spoke.

“These are Western fairy tales, aren’t they?”

He nodded. “They’re the ones Nanako wanted to learn about.”

Marie gazed back down at the book. “But…why are there never any _princes_ in distress?”

“I dunno. That’s just how they’re written.”

Marie huffed, dissatisfied for whatever reason, clapping the book shut and dumping it unceremoniously over the couch’s side and onto the floor. The next moment found her reclining backwards, resting her head in Yu’s lap and looking up at him.

He chuckled and stroked her hair, causing her hat to come loose but she made no movement to fix it. “I take it you’re not impressed?”

She shook her head. “It’s not that. I actually…” The next part was muttered. “Really like them. I mean, no matter what happened or what got in the way, there was always that ‘Prince Charming’ guy there to save the damsel. And every single one of those stories ends with—“

“And they lived happily ever after,” Yu finished, smiling.

“Yeah. That.” Marie grumbled again as if displeased.

“Well, in that case…I’m kind of in a fairy tale myself, aren’t I?”

“Huh? What do you mean? Saying you’re ‘Prince Charming’ might be going a little far.”

“Ouch. You wound me.” Yu grinned wryly. “What I mean is...I got chosen by some ancient deity and swept along into a huge adventure with a ragtag bunch of misfits…fought a bunch of gods and discovered a hidden world…and then fell in love with a goddess, who miraculously loves me back. Isn’t that a fairy tale if you’ve ever heard one?”

Marie spluttered something, clenching her fists and once more avoiding his gaze.

Yu observed her expression, the way her eyes were averted and her arms were crossed and he chuckled once more.

“And just like before, if you ever need it…” He leaned down, brushing her bangs out of the way so he could press a tender kiss to her forehead. “I’ll always come to your rescue.”

Marie’s entire face acquired a scarlet tint and she turned over so she could hide it in his chest. “You frickin’ suck; shut up you blockheadcharmingidiotmoron. I hate you and your stupid cliché lines...”

Yu just grinned and pulled her closer with one arm. “Love you too.”

“Well…we’re not making a habit of that. I want to be able to help you too, you know.”

“You help me a lot. I draw strength from you and everyone else.”

Marie shifted so she could look up at him, though she was basically straddling him now. “Yeah, I know…I just want to be able to do something for you that only _I_ can do.”

Yu brought his hands up and gently cupped her face, running his thumbs along her cheeks. He made sure their eye contact held this time and he stared deep into blue eyes more ancient and _innocent_ then he could fully comprehend.

“You worry too much. You do plenty, I promise.”

“Y-Yeah? Like what?” Marie challenged.

“For starters? _That_. It’s always good to know someone will argue with me.” Yu winked and she wrinkled her nose in annoyance. “All right, but seriously…I love you. You are the one and only person I love like this and that does more for me than I can put into words.”

“You…You’re just weaseling out of the question with a response like that…”

“You’re not going to let this go even if I say I’m serious, will you?”

The corners of her lips twitched. “Nope.”

“I didn’t think so,” Yu laughed and Marie smiled into the kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a huge fan of Marie and I should show it by writing at least one thing with her.


End file.
